


Hela in Leather being a badass

by Kylux_TRASH



Series: High On Her [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bratting, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Heavy BDSM, Lowkey bad etiquette but naw, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, This is a prretty hot fic if you ask me, Touch-Starved, but idk, i am sister shook this is the first x-reader shit ive ever written, x-reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: lol the first part of my very serious series where i (the author, human person) gets super baked and writes hela smut, cuz im gay, touch starved, and a messy needy bottom when high apprently.





	Hela in Leather being a badass

**Author's Note:**

> yea

Hela grinded her wet pussy into your abdomen, her rich and delicious smell filling your nose. She looked completely uninterested in you and there was nothing you could do about it. Nothing besides lay there, arms and legs each chained to the four posts on the bed.

You were completely naked, your hair sticking to your forehead, neck, and shoulders. Hela, dressed in leather. 

Hela came to you after losing some battle, angry and ravenous. Demanding to tie you up and pleasure herself, while you lay there, completely helpless. 

Your job as the Queen's  _personal_ servant, was to do whatever she wanted, whenever she pleased. 

You had a nice job. You got to lounge around the palace, be fed, clothed in the finest,  _and_ whenever Queen Hela permitted-

You got to fuck a fucking god. 

And was she good in bed. did all sorts of things to you that you didn't even know were possible. 

Not that you were complaining. 

Hela slapped your left cheek, all thoughts running out of your mind, your body only focusing on the beautiful pain in your cheek.

You tried not to smile.You and the Queen got a special little kick out of your acting out. Teasing, not giving up all control too easily only added to pleasure. Turns out the Goddess of War, got off on the entire concept of war, a constant shift in power. 

Your rolled your hips around trying to find some pleasure. 

Hela grabbed your right nipple and twisted it until you were sure it would fall off. 

You bit your lip, and she smiled. 

"My pet, were you... _trying to make yourself cum?"_

"No my Queen!"

Hela slapped your right cheek, and you couldn't hold it back anymore. You let out a small chuckle. 

You then started pressing your thighs as close as you could, reeling in the slight pleasure that it gave. 

Queen Hela looked genuinely surprised, almost as if she wasn't expecting you to truly defy her. 

Then anger, and determination took over her expression. 

She cleared her throat, "Very well then, do you want to cum my beautiful pet?" 

You nodded and bit your lip, eyes squinting, "Yes, my Queen. Please, more than anything!" 

"Of course my darling," Hela said, dragging her smooth and cool hands aganst your jawline. 

You shivered at the touch,  _pathetic._

She then dragged her fingernails down your body, you twisted into her touch, extremely desperate for any touch. 

Without warning, you felt Hela's tongue against your clit. Gasping, your arched your back in surprise, Hela digged her nails into your side. 

"Stay down," Hela growled. 

"Yy-yes my Queen," you mumbled, paying more attention to how close you were getting. 

Your thighs were shaking, and the wet sound of Hela rolling and rubbing her tongue against your clit was almost too much for you. Yout twisted your wrists, enjoying the burn, and grabbing on to the rope for more leverage. 

You gasped! You were so close! You could feel your toes curning, and your face got hotter, the pleasure so close-

Without warning, Hela stopped. 

"Ah!" You cried, your mind calming, but your body still seeking the pleasure of Hela's wicked tongue. 

"Now," Hela urmured, crawling up your body again, she ripped the entire crotch off of her leather pants. You admired your Queen's strength. 

"I'm going to repeat the rules." Hela trailed her nails over your naked body, she smirked as you gasped and wriggled under her. Completely  _helpless._

"Rule Number one: I am going to tie you up." Hela twisted your left nipple, you squirmed and shook. 

"Rule Number two: I am going to pleasure myself on top of you, and you are to do _**nothing**_."

Hela sighed as her fingers rubbed her clit, she slid her other hand up and down her body, squeezing her tits as she rubbed faster and faster. Harder. 

You moaned, your Queen looked so beautiful like this, it dissapointed you that you couldn't pleasure your Queen.

She never allowed you to touch her. 

She moaned, loud, her body doubling over as she gasped she grabbed your tit, squeezing it hard as she came. 

You cried out wiith her, of course, the sensation from her touch overpowering. 

She sighed, her breathing gradually slowing. 

Laughing she looked down at you, one eyebrow raised. 

"What do  _you_ want?" 

"My Queen, please, make me cum, please!" 

She looked down at you, her eyes showing a flicker of softness, before hardening. 

"No." 

Your breathing sped up and you looked away from your queen, guilt filling your stomach. 

Hela smiled widely, not even bothering to untie you, she rolled out of bed, and called for her guards.

2 big men walked into the room. Shame filled you as they looked at you. 

"Come clean up this mess," Hela waved her hand at them. 

One man untied your hands while the other untied your ankles. 

You kept your eyes on Hela waiting for her to acknowledge you. Of course she didn't, and the two guards covered you and led to your quarters- where a bath was already waiting. 

You grumbled in your bath and decided that next time, things with your Queen would be  _very_ different. 

All you had to do was wait to be summoned again. 

You pouted and folded your arms, sinking deeper into a bath of warmth and bubbles.

**Author's Note:**

> if u wanna kudos, or leave a comment, please. Pleas do so, I can also offer up my tumblr.


End file.
